Doom Patrol
The Doom Patrol is one of the superhero teams in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Biography: The Doom Patrol is a superhero team made up of misfits, freaks, and outsiders dedicated to making the world a better place. The World's Strangest Heroes were reborn out of disaster. Three strangers were offered a second chance at a bold and weird life. Under the guidance of their wheelchair bound leader, the Chief, they took the qualities that caused them to be feared as freaks by the rest of the world and used these special abilities to become heroes and save humanity from those bent on world domination. Over the years, they gathered one of the most bizarre Rogue's Galleries in The Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man, General Zahl, The Arsenal, The Baron, Bug Man, Dr. Tyme, Mind Stealer, Mutant Master, and Mr. 103 to name a few. They were based in Midway City, Michigan. The Chief: He is voiced by Richard McGonagle. Dr. Niles Caulder grew up with a desire to make the world a better place. From a young age, he proved to be a genius. Caulder was given funding to create a chemical to prolong life. However, he discovered the benefactor was General Immortus. During the confrontation, Caulder was shot and paralyzed. Professor Caulder was committed to preserving mankind and came to a belief that he would gather those who were marked by tragedy. These outcasts would have nothing to lose and be willing to take the risk to save the world. The Doom Patrol was born. Caulder kept his true identity a secret from the public and the team until Immortus forced him to. Although, he appears as a fragile man in a wheelchair, Caulder rides an Action Chair, capable of flight and offense. After the Paris battle against General Zahl, the Doom Patrol was tainted and they went their separate ways. For years, Caulder loathed in self-pity. One day, the Brain and Monsieur Mallah arrived to help reunite the Doom Patrol for their final mission. Batman also appeared and helped defeat the villains. Both concluded it was critical to warn the former Doom Patrol. After everyone was found, they were captured by General Zahl. Rather than let more innocents die, the Doom Patrol sacrificed their lives and were killed in an explosion. Elasti-Girl: She is voiced by Olivia d'Abo. Rita Farr was a famous Hollywood actress until she was exposed to strange gases while shooting a movie on location in Africa. Farr soon discovered she had the power of elasticity and could stretch any part of her body to incredible lengths and grow to macroscopic and microscopic size. She joined the Doom Patrol as Elasti-Girl. As time went on, Elastigirl was an invaluable asset with her power. She defended a United States Naval Destroyer from an alleged sea monster. But at one point, she was infected by victims of General Immortus and turned into a diamond skinned zombie loyal to the Brotherhood of Evil. She was returned to normal and helped defeat the Brotherhood. Elastigirl was also constantly wooed by the multi-millionaire, Steve Dayton, but she ultimately chose the Patrol over marriage. After the Paris battle against General Zahl, Elastigirl retired and permanently moved in with her husband, Steve Dayton, at his estate. For years, she languished in self-indulgence until the return of the Mutant Master. The Chief and Batman convinced her to help. After she defeated the villains, they went after Negative Man and Robotman only to be captured by General Zahl. Rather than let more innocents die, the Doom Patrol sacrificed their lives. Negative Man: He is voiced by David K. Hill. Larry Trainor was an expert pilot for the United States Army Air Force. Afterwards, he became a test pilot and friend of Hal Jordan. Trainor took on an unusual mission to pilot an experimental test rocket, the X-19. A malfunction sent him into deep space where he passed by a radiation belt and was exposed to cosmic energy. After returning to Earth, Trainor found he could manifest this energy as a superpowered being called the Negative and controlled it with his mind. Professor Caulder approached him and offered special material that would help contain the radiation. Taking the name Negative Man, he joined the Doom Patrol. The Negative could only be out of his body for 60 seconds or else Negative Man would die. While in this form, he can fly, phase through solid objects, and either absorb or project energy in various forms. After the Paris battle against General Zahl, Negative Man quit and wandered. Eventually, he worked for a circus that also included Flex Mentallo, Shasta the Living Mountain, The Bountiful Baboushka, Dorothy Spinner, Romulus & Remus as the Siamese Aerialists, Beast Boy, and Lodestone the Woman Who Can See the Future. After a few months, Negative Man quit but was attacked by Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man. The Chief, Elastigirl, and Batman convinced him to help. They then found Robotman and the Arsenal. After being put to the test by General Zahl, the Doom Patrol sacrificed their lives. Robotman: He is voiced by Henry Rollins. Cliff Steele was famous and wealthy as a professional race car driver until he suffered a horrific accident that left his body with irreparable damage. Steele's brain was saved and transplanted into a body made of metal. At first, he cursed his life and was bitter but still retained an unrelenting attitude. As Robotman, he joined the Doom Patrol with super strength, super speed and enhanced vision. Over the years, Robotman has been repaired multiple times. One on occassion, he used his strength to stop a thermal device that was activated by the Green-Headed League, alien spies intent on sabotaging the world's resources in a bid to take over the planet. In the process, Robotman was melted. On another mission, John Radick, son of an enemy of the Doom Patrol named Dr. Janus, lured Robotman into a metal processing room and used a crane to drop him on a device that flattened his body from the feet and up. Luckily, his team freed him before the device got to his head and human brain. After the Paris battle against General Zahl, Robotman left the team and became a crast test driver. With every crash he survived, Robotman became more bitter and depressed. While walking in a rainstorm, he encountered the Arsenal and thought this was his chance to die. But Negative Man, Elastigirl, The Chief and Batman arrived to do battle. The sight of his so-called friends in danger, Robotman snapped out of his mood and helped defeat Arsenal. They were suddenly captured by General Zahl. Rather than let more innocents die in Zahl's twisted plot, the Doom Patrol sacrificed their lives to save Codsville. Appearances: Season 2: *The Last Patrol! Season 3: *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Four-Star Spectacular! (Direct-to-Video Movie) *Final Crisis!, Part Two Category:Heroes Category:Hero Teams